1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical device and more particularly to a resuscitator, i.e., a manually operated device utilized to provide emergency ventilatory assistance to facilitate the breathing of a sick or injured patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor is unaware of any prior art resuscitator which incorporates the ability to provide endotracheally administered medications, nebulized medications, and suction to a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,279 of Douglas K. Beplate describes an isolation valve to be used by a care giver who is blowing such care giver's own breath into the lungs of a patient. The isolation valve of that patent employs a check valve to force the breath of the patient through an exhalation filter before such breath can reach the surrounding environment.